The Hard Times
by tinie
Summary: Ross cheats on Rachel... what will they do with their lives?


Ross's Confession  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, well this is my first Friends fic, so please easy on me. I do not own these people, I'm  
only borrowing them for a short while. They don't mind...^_~  
  
  
  
  
In Rachel and Ross's apartment, Rachel and Ross are just about to sit down to a nice quiet   
dinner.   
  
Ross: "Rach, this looks so nice. How long did it take you to do all this?"  
  
Rachel: *looks around at the candles and the delicious food that took at least 2 1/2 hours to   
make, but she did it all for Ross so she didn't mind in the least* "Not too long. It was nothing,   
really."  
  
Ross: *looks at it all, taking it in thinking to himself that this was going to be the last   
night that they ate together.... forever* "Rach, we really need to talk, I have something on   
my chest I have to get off."  
  
Rachel: *looking confused and a little concerned* "Ok, sure hon, what is it?"  
  
Ross: "Well, you know the other day when I went over to Chandler's? Well... I kinda met this   
girl awhile back and I saw her on my way over there and we just went for a cup of coffee Rach,   
I swear, but then she invited me back to her apartment and one thing just kinda lead to another   
and well, I did something that I regret so much. Rach?"  
  
Rachel: *is shocked, she sits down because she doesn't know what else to do* "You did what?"   
*she starts to get mad* "You mean to tell me that you have already cheated on me Ross?"  
  
Ross: "Well, yea." *looks down, shame in his eyes*  
  
Rachel: "Get out, Ross."  
  
Ross: *looks at Rachel with tears in his eyes*  
  
Rachel: "Get out!" *starts crying*  
  
Ross gets up to leave. He looks back at her now sobbing on the candlelit table. He hadn't meant   
for this to happen. He knew it would hurt her and yet, he still found himself telling her right   
before their, what was supposed to be a wonderful evening. He had ruined it. He had ruined   
everything. He walks to their bedroom, looks around a few times and grabs some clothes. He walks  
by Rachel thinking that she would say something as he was leaving. She didn't. The pain that was  
tugging at his heart was unbearable and yet he found his way to the door. He went to the only   
place he could think of... Chandler's.   
  
On his way there, all he could about was how he had hurt Rachel. He knew he had, but he really   
couldn't help himself. He hadn't lied about anything, he really hadn't meant for him and that   
girl to actually do anything. But that girl was so pretty, sitting there in her baby blue dress   
with that slit that came almost to her hip, oh she had wonderful legs! Her long, beautiful legs,  
and her silky blonde hair, it was all very sexy and all, but what really got him was her eyes.   
Those green cat-like eyes. He could had stared into those eyes all night; and he had, and that's  
what got him into so much trouble. He had lost Rachel, the love of his life for that one night   
with those eyes. But there's nothing he can do now... except walk on to Chandler's.  
  
After Ross left, Rachel got up and cleared the table, throwing all of the food she had spent so   
much time and had put so much love into, in the disposal and doing what her heart felt like at   
that moment, grinded it to shreds. She blew out the sweet smelling candles and went into their   
bedroom. She instantly felt the erge to cry all over again so she left and went into the guest   
room. She layed there in the bed, still in her evening gown that she had picked out especially   
for that night with Ross. She lay there thinking, "What went wrong?" She never imagined that   
Ross would ever do such a hurtful thing to her. Did he not think that she would be hurt by this?  
Did he think that she would just forgive and forget just like that? She just couldn't think of   
anything reasonable. She felt betrayed, and lonely already. She had planned out the entire   
evening, and there was still a few more hours till the really good part of the night was   
supposed to happen. What should she do? She couldn't go to sleep. Not with her heart in the   
shape it was. She would surley die in the night, dreaming of just holding him close to her body.   
Smelling his sweet after shave, rubbing his arms that are holding her to him. Rachel did all she   
could do, she cried herself to sleep that night, holding her pillow tight.  
  
The next day, Rachel woke up around noon. She decided to call Monica. Monica answered the phone   
and instantly knew something was wrong.  
  
Monica: "Rach, is that you? Are you ok? You sound terrible!"  
  
Rachel: "Yea, it's me. Ross and I split... for good this time." *tears form in her eyes*  
  
Monica: "Oh, honey I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Rachel: "Well, I really want somebody to talk to, that is if you're not busy." *sniffs*  
  
Monica: "I'm not busy at all. Why don't you come on over and I'll put on some coffee."  
  
Rachel: "Ok. Thank you so much Monica."  
  
Monica: "No prob.. after all, what are friends for?" *hangs up*  
  
*End Chapter One*  
  
  
Well, whatdya think? Good? Stinks? Let me know, good or bad. Flames are welcome here. Let me know  
if I need to continue this story. Thanks for readin! tinie 


End file.
